It was a dream
by SilverTiger13
Summary: A add in to 'In the blue'


Title: It was a dream

Rated: M as in graphic

Summary: A add in to 'In to the blue' just something I thought was missing.

A/N: K be nice I was medicated when I wrote this so if I missed some spelling errors or anything have mercy on me this time at least. Oh and please review I love them I need them to live. Anyhow I hope you like it.

After staring at each other for a moment Will shook his head. "So if none of this is real then.." he stopped looked at Helen looked away then with a 'what the hell' grabbed Helen by her neck and kissed her fiercely. Hesitating for a moment before she let herself go. Her tongue lashed out begging to be the master over Will's. with a moan he relented as she took control.

His hands ran down her back settling on her hips. Helen knew it was cliché a married man having affair with the next door neighbor' but hell if this world didn't truly exist then why the hell not. She push his sweater of his shoulders down his arm where it laid forgotten on the floor. Helen broke of the kiss her hands running through his hair she urged him out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

With each step they stopped to kiss and nozzle each other till they reach the landing where Will picked Helen up then preceded toward her room. One of Helen's hands were already unbuttoning his shirt as the other was caressing his neck as she kissed him biting and sucking on his bottom lip as he tried to focus on getting them to her bed. He kicked the door open laying her on the bed his breathing ragged. Helen was on her knees pulling him to her. Their lips meeting again. He pushed her sweater off as his hand came back up going under the seam of her blouse she pulled back their eyes meeting .

After a slight smile she pulled open his shirt running her nails lightly down his chest leaning in she took one of his nipples in betted her teeth nibbling it then smoothing with her tongue. Will groaned tighten his hold on her blouse till it ripped. Helen grinned against him. He finished off the clothing throwing the tatted pieces to the floor. Bring his hands back to her bare back massaging. She moaned tilting her head up meeting his soft lips.

Her hands went to his pants unbuckling his belt and tensely unzipping his pants. He jerked as she took hold of him. "hm well well you are a surprise." Her whisper made him grow more in her tight hold. She chuckled pulling him fully on the bed. He pulled at her jeans but she flipped him over and started kissing her way down his chest licking and biting down his abs till she was directly over him. His breathing hitched as she licked him from base to tip then back. It was touchier he griped the headboard trying to steady himself. She sucked on his balls making him groan as he tried to keep himself from forcing her where he wanted her. When he thought he couldn't take no more she took him in her mouth rolling her tongue around him he pushed against her mouth. She started sucking on him his eyes widen as she took his entire length. "Oh God!" He screamed as he came Helen swallowing all he had to offer pulling away with a kiss to the tip.

She stood taking her boots off as well as her jeans and panties. crawling back on the bed and straddling Will's hips leaning in kissing him as he came back to earth. Will was numb for a moment then he tasted her mouth and felt her body…her competently bare body. She leaned back with a grin as she felt him ready yet again. His eyes were dark he wanted her more than anyone he could remember. She settle herself on him moaning as he entered he griped her hips looking her ocean blue eyes as he started thrusting into her. She dragged her nails down his chest as she rode him. Her screams getting louder her breasts bouncing. He loved the sight of her his hands moving up to caress her breasts. Arching her back into his touch he raised up replacing his hands with his mouth sucking on her peach colored nipples his left hand rubbing her back his right sliding between them rubbing her clit. He was in heaven right at that moment with her buckling against him nails running down his back the other hand tangled in his hair. Damn he couldn't ask for better. They came together in a shout of pure ecstasy. Falling back on the bed spent and satisfied . Tomorrow they'd find a way out of this fake world but tonight they'll just be content in each other arms.


End file.
